This invention relates generally to a necktie, and more particularly to a necktie having a removable ornaments, insignia and indicia.
It is well-known that the typical American male regularly purchases a large quantity of neckware in order to match his wardrobe, enhance variety and respect fashion trends and styles. This practice is clearly expensive, especially as the cost of silk and other materials used in the construction of most neckties increases.
Some consumers are desirous of wearing neckties which display unique indicia, designs, logos and the like during special events and occasions. For example, sporting events, religious holidays, conventions, political campaigns, and the like present opportunities for novel neckwear designs and indicia. However, it is not cost effective for most consumers to purchase neckwear for use on only a few occasions. Moreover, attaching pins, buttons and the like causes permanent damage to the tie.
Another disadvantage with conventional neckware is its lack of appeal to young children, who are known to grimace at even the thought of wearing a necktie. Children often associate neckware with formality, conservatism, and restriction rather than fun and playfulness.
An attempt to obviate the aforementioned problem of the invariability of most neckware includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,387 to Spaniol. Spaniol teaches a necktie with interchangeable ornaments secured to the tie by means of screws and nuts. A key disadvantage of this type of device is the fact that it is cumbersome to secure and remove the ornaments using a crew and bolt. This is especially true for younger wearers. Additionally, with this prior art device the number and placement of ornaments are limited to the holes provided.